Coaxial interconnection systems, such as radio frequency (RF) interconnection systems are well known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,655,534, issued to Stursa, discloses a miniature right angle coaxial connector that enables a coaxial cable to be connected to a standard SMB mating connector. A stamped and formed interface is housed in the connector which interface has outwardly oriented multiple spring leaf barbs for securing the interface to the inner surface of the connector. Additionally, inwardly oriented multiple spring leaf barbs are provided to secure a dielectric to the interface. The multiple spring leaf barbs on the interface makes it possible to die cast, instead of machine, the connector housing parts, and eliminates the need for precious metal plating to insure conductivity between the parts.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,489,222, issued to Moyer et al., provides a miniature bulkhead connector having an anti-rotational mechanism for preventing rotation of a center conductor during mating with a mating coaxial connector. Moyer's miniature bulkhead connector includes a metal housing arranged to be mounted to a bulkhead and an insulating insert in a cavity within the housing. The insert has a central hole positioned to align with the longitudinal axis of the insert. A series of ribs are formed on the interior surface of the central hole, parallel with the axis, and are arranged to form channels between adjacent ribs. The channels are sized to receive edges that project from opposite sides of the contact. The edges slide into the channels allowing the contact to freely move along the longitudinal axis but will not permit relative rotation thereof. Since there are a number of channels, there is a similar number of angular positions from which the contact may be inserted into the insulating insert.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,217,391, issued to Fisher, provides a coaxial connector assembly including a plug and jack having respective inner and outer conductors mateable to a mating interface. The mating interface includes a plurality of regions A, B, C of mismatched impedance. Each has a varying axial length that is defined by diameter changes of the inner and outer conductors of the plug and jack, between respective dielectric bodies thereof upon mating. A reduced diameter portion of the plug's outer conductor, inwardly from its leading end, corresponds with an increased diameter of the plug's inner conductor, and is engaged by the leading ends of spring arms of the jack's outer conductor. The leading ends of the spring arms engage the inward surface of the reduced diameter portion of the plug's outer conductor within a range of axial locations accommodating variations in the locations of the plug and jack upon full mating. The reduced diameter portion can be defined by a conductive sleeve force-fit within a front shell, disposed forwardly of the dielectric body containing the inner conductor of the plug, until its leading edge coincides axially with a shoulder of the plug's inner conductor, between the pin contact section and the large diameter body section.
None of the foregoing prior art has been found to be completely satisfactory.